


Three And a Half Days

by W01FS0NG



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Mentions of Slavery, Mortis - Freeform, flash forwards, main character is force sensitive, sort of/not really a Jedi, traveling companion of the Mandalorian, wibbley-wobbley-timey-whimey-ish, written in first person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W01FS0NG/pseuds/W01FS0NG
Summary: OFC gets stranded on Mortis. What will she do when she keeps seeing memories of her past and visions of what happened to the Gods of Mortis?
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

After punching in the coordinates of the distress call, and having the auto-pilot take me there, I discovered that nothing was here. It was just empty space. Soon, however, the shape of one of the old Je’daii ships. The ones that Luke showed me in the ancient texts. Just as I was about to contact Leia, this blinding tear in the fabric of the universe tore itself open. My ship was sucked in. The whiteness covered my entire being. I felt as if I might faint.

When I awoke, I found myself still in the cockpit of the shuttle. But I was no longer in space. My ship had landed itself on a grassy plain. Well, I guess I really should say that it landed in a clearing on the mountains. 

I stood up. Nothing hurt, which was a good sign. The shuttle, however, that thing was damaged beyond repair. Walking out of the ship, I saw floating mountains. My eyes lit up at the sight. But then I realized, there were no signs of fauna anywhere. It was just the sky, the earth, and the plants. I wondered if anything lived here at all, or if they were just hiding. It was the strangest thing. I could see the star clearly in the daylight.

Walking around more, I found a pathway along the side of the mountain. I grabbed my lightsaber training stick that I for some unfathomable reason had decided to take with me. Looking up the path, I decided to follow it. As I walked I found that the plants and the ground changed seasons every so often. The path itself was long and winding.

As I placed my hands on the rock face, I saw it. Rocks were falling just where I was to stand. A man pushed a glowing woman out of the way, separating them from the other two. 

**—————**

_“Hey look out!” The brunette man said as he pushed the glowing woman forward._

_The other man, a ginger with a beard fell off the side and was gripping the rock tightly. A Togruta woman pulled him back up to safety._

_“Thank you,” the ginger said. He had a Coruscant accent._

_“You’re welcome,” replied the Togruta. She was young. Possibly only fifteen years old._

_On the other side of the rock, the brunette touched the glowing woman’s long and wavy green hair. She shot up to her feet and turned to him, angered. “It is forbidden for you to touch me.” She told him. She had fair skin._

_“Sorry, I was just saving your life,” the man explained unapologetically._

_The glowing woman peered up at the rocks that fell. “That was my brother’s work.” She looked at him and said, “You are in great danger. Wait for me. Do not leave this place.” She turned and walked away from him further up the path._

_His comlink beeped. “Anakin, are you there? Are you alright?” The ginger man asked him._

_Anakin sighed. “Yeah. But our friend here’s run off!” He called out in the woman’s direction. “Go back to the ship and try sending another distress call. I’ll follow her and find out how to get off this rock.”_

_“And if this is a trap?”_

_“Then I’m not gonna wait around to find out.”_

_“Anakin, stop. Wait for us to find another way around and meet you.” The line was disconnected. “Anakin?”_

**—————**

The vision ended there. Although, that wasn’t really a vision was it? It was a memory. I’ve been feeling it since I arrived here that this place was heavily strong with the Force. As to why and how I could not place it. That woman though. The one with the green hair. I swore that I have seen her before.

I shook it off as I climbed the giant rock that slanted in my way. It wasn’t all that hard to scale the rock. I’ve scaled the giant stones on my homeworld Lothal. Those were a lot more difficult to climb. Though my parents and my surrogate brother Ezra would always be watching out for me, making sure I wouldn’t fall and yelling at me, telling me that I was too high and that it was time to go back down. I rarely listened to them though.

Once I made it to the top, I slid down the other side. Suddenly the rock path carved on the side of the mountain was no longer rock. I saw the yellow grasslands of Lothal. It was another memory, but it was my memory.

**—————**

_Ezra and I were playing tag in the tall grasslands. I giggled as he tried to catch me for the fifth time. Our seven-year-old selves didn’t have a care in the world. Our parents were somewhere. We didn’t really know. All we did know is that our game of tag was taking us farther and farther away from that tower on the outskirts of the city._

_Finally, Ezra caught me with a lung. “Ha! Tag, you’re it!” He then ran away._

_I was about to chase after him when something pounced on me. I yelped in fear and surprise. It wasn’t until I opened my eyes that I saw what had pounced on me. It was a Loth-Wolf. Its fierce blue eyes pierced into my soul. Its fur was silver. It whispered something to me almost too low to hear._

_It then got off of me and walked away. Intrigued, I followed, ignoring Ezra’s shouts. After a few paces, it looked back at me before returning its attention in front of it._

_The beast led me to one of those giant rocks. This one for some unfathomable reason felt different. I touched the rough surface and it changed to a great mural. An old man, a woman with long green hair and a man with the palest skin I’d ever seen. They were surrounded by these golden circles._

**—————**

The rock face returned to my vision and the memory disappeared. I restarted my journey on the long and winding path on the mountain.

So that’s where I know her from. She used to live here then? I’m guessing that the old man and the pale guy also lived here. Just who were they?

When I reached the top, I found this giant Monastery. It was nightfall when I finally arrived. The hall was strange. There was no light except for that which crept through the blue stained glass windows. There were these black statues with the same blue light coming from them. At the end of the walkway were two statues. One of a Griffin, on the right-hand side of the throne, and the other of a demon, on the left-hand side of the throne. I felt an overwhelming sense of loneliness. Yet, simultaneously, I felt love and hate. But there was also death.

Thunder roared outside. I would have to sleep here for the night. Quickly, I found a room for myself to stay in. Before going to bed, I practiced the basic lightsaber forms. The first one is what all Jedi learn when they first start their training as younglings. The ancient texts told Skywalker so. The words of such a text echoed in my mind as I slashed and jabbed at the air. Luke’s voice was the one who read them.

_“When learning lightsaber techniques, a Jedi apprentice is trained to recognize all seven forms of combat. Shii-Cho, also known as Form I, is the oldest and most elementary form of lightsaber combat developed by the Jedi Order. Shii-Cho is still taught to youngling Jedis because it is the most basic. This style is known to be used when all other forms of combat have failed. Because this form has such early origins—and you must remember—Shii-Cho is not optimized for lightsaber to lightsaber combat and is used predominantly for defense._

_“Once the Dark Jedi and Sith Lords emerged, Form One became outdated and the Jedi needed a combative form that was both offensive and defense, something more equipped for a lightsaber to lightsaber contact. At this point, many switched to the Makashi form, also known as Form II or the Contention Form. This form is both graceful and calculated, relying on balance and complicated footwork to outsmart their opponent. In the Makashi form, opponents use only one hand and with this form, the user is usually able to disarm their opponent without killing them._

_“As intergalactic combat changed and blasters became more relevant, the Makashi form of fighting soon became obsolete. Unlike Shii-Cho, which is still used by Jedi, Form III, also known as Soresu or the Way of the Mynock, replaced Makashi. This form is known to be the most resilient and the ultimate expression of the non-aggressive Jedi philosophy. Obi-Wan Kenobi, a master of Soresu, was said to be able to block any strike and be able to move less than 20 hits per second. Another key reason why this method became so prominent was for its defensive tactics. A Jedi needs to be able to protect themselves from all sides, and Soresu is the perfect tactic to not only combat in a duel but to deflect any potential shots coming at the fighter._

_“As lightsaber wielders started becoming more skilled and powerful in the force, Form IV, also known as Ataru or the Aggression Form, grew in prominence. Ataru fighting techniques date back through the Old Republic and even were employed during the Mandalorian Wars. Due to its aggressive nature, Ataru became the favored combat style for many Sith and is marked as the second most kinetically active combat form, aside from Form VII. Much of the Ataru style is affected by how skilled the fighter is with the force seeing as it heavily relies on the use of Force-assisted acrobatics. Like Makashi (Form II), Ataru is most useful in one-on-one lightsaber combat. Relying on a compilation of speed, agility, and strength, practitioners of this form are combatting on the offensive. Ataru is not a fighting method that can or should be used by novices of the Force. It is a lightsaber tactic that requires detailed force knowledge and can only be employed by those who can become one with the force, allowing the Force to flow through them freely._

_“When observing Form V of lightsaber combat, a good opponent will be able to recognize the two principal disciplines of Shien and Djem So. Form V evolved from Form III as a method to not only defend oneself but also give the fighter an opportunity to be on the offensive. Shien, the classical variant of Form V, is mainly used in combat that takes place at a distance, like deflecting shots from a blaster. On the other hand, Djem So was specially designed for a lightsaber to lightsaber combat. The underlying factor in both Shien and Djem So is to use your opponent’s attacks against them in a counter-strike. Like many lightsaber forms, this one is used by both Sith and Jedi alike although some Jedi felt that the aggression used in this form was not faithful to the Jedi way. Many large lightsaber-wielding individuals prefer to use Form V because it relies less on acrobatics than some of the other offensive forms._

_“Form VI, also referred to as Niman or the Way of the Rancor was developed in order to combine many of the previous forms into one, centralized fighting technique. In merging the previous forms, Form VI became the first form that did not have a signature fighting technique, but also the first form that did not have a particular weakness. Because of the lack of specialization in this method, when training in the Niman form, lightsaber-wielders usually accompany this form of combat with force-based combat._

_“Finally, the seventh form of lightsaber combat emerged and was referred to as either Juyo or Vaapad or Form VII. Form VII is the last known form of lightsaber combat and is known to be the most aggressive. Jedi Master Mace Windu is the main Jedi known to use this form of combat because Form VII is the most aggressive and only the most Force-sensitive individuals can execute this form successfully. Master Windu’s immense force knowledge and lightsaber skills allowed him to disarm the most dangerous man in the galaxy. It was not Windu’s fighting skills, but devotion to honor the Jedi Way that led him to his death._

He explained all of it to me in great detail. remember asking him where he got all of it. He told me that Master Yoda had told him some of it and the rest he got from these ancient texts. Texts that went by the names of Rammahgon and Aionomica. There was another from a Jedi Master named Cin Dralling. Though I had quite forgotten the name. Two of those books aren’t in Galactic Basic. They’re in some old Je'daii written language.

Forms II and IV are my go-to when Luke and I spared with the sticks. Form II is very cut and dry, though it still holds grace and calculation. It’s reliable in many situations. Form IV is very fluid. It’s a bit flashy, but I like it just the same.

After I had finished going over the forms and performing some of the moves with my stick, I felt tired, but I could not sleep. The Force, it seemed, didn’t want me to. At the moment, I didn’t care. I wanted to be back on the Razor Crest with Din and the child. Gods, I missed them already. Only been apart for a day. Although, a lot could happen in a day, so I can’t say I’m really that surprised.

Luke said something about the war between the Mandalorians and the Jedi. I remember the Armorer saying something similar around five or so weeks ago. Mando, myself, Cara, and a few others had gone to Nevarro to help out a “friend” named Greef Karga. What a joy that turned out to be.

**—————**

_“It was not his fault,”_ _someone_ _a woman told him. We turned to see a Mandalorian in a golden helmet. She had a red chest plate and fur on her shoulders and presumably her back. She also had a skirt on that reached her knees. Legging covered the rest of her body until they reached her boots. Her voice was confident and precise. She had an accent I couldn’t quite place. “We revealed ourselves. We knew what could happen if we left the covert. The imperials arrived shortly thereafter. This is what resulted.”_

_“Did any survive?” Din questioned her._

_“I hope so,” she said, gathering a few things into a bin. “Some may have escaped off-world.”_

_Mando glanced between us before speaking again “Come with us,” he requested._

_“No. I will not abandon this place until I have salvaged what remains.” Now that the bin was full, she punched it, leaving us for another corridor. We followed._

_She stopped at a forge, carefully putting the armor in. As soon as they were placed in the flames, the color melted off first. Then the Beskar. “Show me the one whose safety deemed such destruction.”_

_The IG unit stepped forward. He carried the child in a bag which was strapped to its shoulders. Mando and I stepped towards him, as did the Armorer. “This is the one you hunted, then saved?” Unknowingly, I stood very very close to the child. It was as if I was ready to protect it at a moment’s notice, even though it had a perfectly capable protector._

_“Yes. The one that saved me as well,” Din admitted._

_“From the Mudhorn?” Her helmet faced his at her inquiry._

_“Yes.”_

_“It looks helpless,” her gaze fell back onto the child._

_“It’s injured but it is not helpless. Its species can move objects with its mind.”_

_The Armorer moved to melt down the rest of the armor in the bin while telling him, “I know of such things. The songs of eons past tell of battles between Mandalore The Great, and an order of sorcerers called Jedi that fought with such power.”_

_I smiled, wanting to breathe out a laugh, but I knew I shouldn’t. I didn’t want to insult her knowledge, knowing that Din held her in high regard._

_“It is an enemy?” He questioned._

_“No. Its kind were enemies, but this individual is not.”_

_She walked away from the forge to get something as he asked, “What is it?”_

_“It is a foundling.” A small cabinet opened up. “By Creed, it is in your care.”_

_“You wish me to train this thing?”_

_“No. I wish for her and you to train it. It is too weak, it would die. You have no choice. You together must reunite it with its own kind.” She meant me. Djarin and I wondered how she could tell. Sending the unease in our silence, she explained. “She was standing so close to the child. I could only assume that either she has been helping you, or that she is like the child. If it is either or both, then she is not an enemy.”_

_“I’ve hired her to help me take care of him,” he gestured towards me. Not exactly true. That’s an easier way of saying what actually happened. What became of that was us just split the money every time he’s on a job. When I joined him, it wasn’t because he offered me the other half of the 40,000 credits. That was just a perk. I joined him because of the little one. The Armorer kept her gaze towards me._

_“And have you? Been taking care of him?” She asked me._

_“Yes,” I told her. The child cooed. “I have. Though we have yet to determine where its own kind is.”_

_“I see.” She returned to her work, pouring some hot metal into a mold._

_“You expect me—expect us to search the galaxy for the home of this creature and deliver it to a race of enemy sorcerers?” Din Djarin asked. He could barely believe it._

_“This is The Way.” The Armorer then began hammering at something._

_“Hey,” said Cara, stepping towards us. She was uneasy. Antsy. Growing to be impatient. “These tunnels will be crawling with Imps in a matter of minutes. We should at least discuss an escape plan.”_

_“If you follow the defending tunnel,” the Armorer suggested, stopping her hammering. “It will lead you to the underground river. It flows downstream towards the lava flats.” She shifted her position._

_“I think we should go,” Greef suggested._

_“I’m staying,” Mando told him._

_“I’ll stay too,” I told them._

_He turned to me abruptly. “No, Marina-“_

_“I told you I’m not leaving you behind.”_

_“I have to stay and help her. You need to go and protect the child.”_

_“You both must go,” the Armorer settles our little argument. “A foundling is in your care.” She picked something up with those grabber things. “By Creed, until it is of age or reunited with its own kind…” the hot metal hissed in the water it was dropped in. “You are as its father.” The child cooed. The air felt weird for a moment. “This is The Way.” She turned around to face Mando. “You have earned your Signet.” The woman walked towards his right shoulder with a piece of metal and a welder. She attached the piece of metal to his shoulder plate. The Armorer looked at him straight through his visor, stepping back. “You are a clan of two.”_

_“Thank you,” said Mando. “I will wear this with honor.”_

_The woman then inclined her head towards me and spoke in a lower voice. I heard her nonetheless. “Should she choose to become a part of your clan, you know what to do.” He nodded._

**—————**

I smiled at the thought of me getting to be in Din Djarin’s clan. I would finally be able to see his face. I really miss him. I really want to get off this planet, if I can even call it that. That stupid Je’daii-looking vessel floating in space brought me here. I wanted nothing more than to be back on the Razor Crest, or even Yavin Four for all I care.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

It was morning. Surprisingly. If I was on the razor Crest, I would have made myself, the kid, and Mando breakfast by now. Yet somehow, I wasn’t hungry. I just sat there outside of the giant monastery, meditating.

The Force brought me to the time I met Din Djarin. That would probably be about two to three months ago. I observed myself observing what I observed.

**—————**

_One would be surprised that Endor’s forest moon is so… remote? Sure, the system itself was the epicenter of the downfall of the Empire. After that, the rebels packed up and left. One would think that it might be a popular little destination. But no. The only people there were the Ewoks. They’ve taken me to their treehouse village once, but that kind of living wasn’t for me. I liked the ground. I was safer there._

_Now, I sit cross-legged on a log. My eyes closed. As I took a deep breath in, two rocks began to circle me in different directions._

_Deep breath in, deep breath out. Repeat. Let the Force flow through your body and mind. Open up your other senses. Eyes closed. What do you smell? What do you hear? What can you taste in the air? What can you sense?_

_I smell the forest. I taste the air that has just been run through by rain. I hear the birds. They’re cheerfully chirping. I can sense someone drawing closer. They held quiet steps. The feeling of caution and alertness. They have determination. They’re drawing closer and closer and closer._

_Too close. I raised one hand in the air. The Force made him float. “It’s impolite to sneak up on a lady,” I tell him, opening my eyes. I didn’t want to face him yet. “Who sent you?”_

_“Someone,” he stated. He was using a voice modulator. The man was also trying to struggle against my hold on him. That only made me restrict his movements to the point where he couldn’t move anymore._

_“I’d advise not doing that. Somehow, I’m pretty strong with the Force.” It was then that I stood and faced him. Huh. A Mandalorian in the flesh. I sensed slight unease as he glanced at me. Feeling self-conscious about my blind left eye, I put my hood up. If it weren’t blind, it would be hazel, like my right eye._

_“The Force?”_

_To that, I gave a small look of surprise. Apparently, he had never heard the term. However, I didn’t feel like explaining myself. “I asked you a question and you didn’t give me a clear answer.”_

_He hesitated. “Fine. It was a Zygerrian, and I think you know who.”_

_I dared to step closer. “I do. How much did he offer you?”_

_“40,000 credits.”_

_I laughed. “So he’s heightened the price. And now you see why I’m so valuable to him. In all my five years of living here, not a single person was able to bring me in. I wonder if you’d fare any better.” I stated. Then, I started walking away from him. As soon as I was about a mile away, I let him go. I soon heard his frustration over getting caught in a net set by Ewoks. Then, I broke into a sprint. I did not want to get caught by him._

_I knew my ship wasn’t too far from here. Unfortunately, and half expectantly, the Ewok trap wasn’t enough to hold him back for the time that I needed. A line of wire shot out towards me. The quiet sound was enough for me to note it’s presence. I knocked it aside and force-pulled logs and rocks to block the Mandalorian’s path. He had to either climb over or go around. Whichever it was, I didn’t care, as long as I got off this moon._

_A blaster shot echoed through the woods. I dodged. Two more shots rang out through the trees. One of them got my gloved hand. Either he was trying to kill me, or he was trying to get rid of my ability to use the Force. I tried not to yell out in pain. Glancing back, I flung a few different rocks at him. Almost periodical blaster fire told me he was shooting through them and possibly dodging._

_My little ship was just up ahead now. I felt my legs start to burn as they carried me faster and faster. I was so focused on getting inside that I failed to notice the Mando knocking me upside the head._

_When I awoke, I found myself sitting on a chair, chained to it. He stood in front of me, aiming a blaster at my face. “How did a person with a power like yours end up a Zygerrian slave?” He questioned. Though his visor was aimed at my face, I could feel his gaze on my gloved hand. Intrigue radiated off of him. The fabric left holes for my fingers. A hole from the blaster bolt that got my hand exposed the tattoo I tried to hide. My other hand didn’t have a glove._

_“Why would I tell you?” I asked him. His helmet moved slightly, and I could tell that his eyes were facing mine. “You’re the bounty hunter who he sent to collect me, right? I didn’t think you people gave much sentiment.”_

_There was a pause. “No.” He didn’t drop his guard. There was a lot more that he wanted to ask, yet he held back. For whatever reason it was, I didn’t much care for it. If he intends to bring me in, then I intend to have him suffer in silence._

_There was someone else in this ship. I could feel it. It was like me. Screw silence. Now that I know someone like me is on this boat, I can probably make my case to escape. I’ve tried to persuade a Mandalorian using the Force before. Let’s just say it didn’t work out the way I wanted to. “Who else is on this ship?” He was about to answer when I interrupted, leaning forward. “Don’t try to deny it. I can sense him.”_

_The Mandalorian sighed and walked behind him. Lowering his blaster, he opened a cupboard door, revealing a tiny green alien with big ears. My face softened at the very sight of it. “Does it have a name?”_

_“No.” His arm raises his blaster at my head again._

_“Okay then. Can I ask how it came to be in your care? Did you kidnap it? Buy it? What?”_

_“No.”_

_“No?” I leaned back in my seat. “That all you gonna say?” Man of few words, I realize._

_Silence was his answer. A moment later, he was still on edge as he said, “You haven’t answered my question.”_

_“If I tell, you tell.”_

_“Not a chance.”_

_“Okay…” I cannot return to slavery. “Just so you know. I can sense that he is like me. Wouldn’t you rather have someone around who could look after him while you’re on missions? Maybe, if you’ll let me, I can even teach him what I know about the Force.”_

_“I need the credits."_

_“Who wouldn’t? He’s giving 40,000 to the idiot willing to hunt me down.” I could have killed him by now. I would’ve killed any other bounty hunter by now. He is not a normal hunter. Mandalorians are known for their fighting prowess and awesome armor, at least where I’m from anyway. I needed to be more careful than the other times. Heck, the other times didn’t last this long._

_His demeanor changed. The man stepped closer to me, still with his blaster aimed towards me. “You calling me an idiot?” Inwardly I smirked._

_“No. Although, I could easily break out of these cuffs and choke you to death. I wouldn’t even have to touch you. Then I'd go back to my ship and be on my merry way. Can’t stay here on Endor, now that that’s compromised.”_

_“Yeah, two problems with that. We’re not on Endor anymore, and I’ll kill you before you even open them.”_

_“Good.” I leaned forward. “Bring me in cold. I can’t go back.”_

_“If you’re so powerful, why don’t you just… kill him?” The question has been a test. He doesn’t know if I’m okay with murder. When it comes to certain people and certain types of people, I could be persuaded._

_“Have you seen the faded red marks on my neck?” I tilted my head upwards for him to get a look at the burn marks. I had the device removed by the people who helped me escape. “Slavers have shock collars that they all use to keep myself and everyone else in line. If I do so much as try anything, again, I would be electrocuted.”_

_“Wouldn’t you be able to break the collar?”_

_“Maybe?”_

_“Good. Them I’m turning you in.” I opened my mouth to protest but he spoke again. “From there, you can kill him, and we’ll be on our way. You can take care of the kid. We’ll split the money.” It almost sounded too good to be true, but all I sensed was truth from him._

_Ooo. I get to kill him. “Alright, you have yourself a deal.”_

**—————**

It was hard for me to believe that that occurred just over two months ago. Mando, the kid, and I’ve been through so much. I killed my owner that same day, left with Mando and the kid, and never looked back.

My stomach finally growled. I groaned, remembering that all the food rations were back at the ship. I’d need to trek all the way back there. Oh well. It is what it is I guess.

But that could wait for a few minutes. The pull of the Force was beckoning me to the amphitheater on the other side of the monastery. The floor had a semi-intricate design. The circle was split in half by a wavy line. One side was dark, while the other was light. A tear drop-like shape of the colors bled into the other pleasingly. But that is not what I came here for.

**—————**

_Anakin and the old man—the father—stood in the center. “It is time to face your guilt and know the truth.” The old man’s voice echoed._

_The griffin and the demon appeared, carrying his friends. The demon held in his claws the Togruta, while the griffin held in her claws the bearded ginger. They landed on opposite sides. Both, an equal distance apart from Anakin._

_“Whatever he wants, don’t do it, Master!” The Togruta told him, struggling to break free from the demon. She was his Padawan. The other man said nothing as he tried to break free from the griffin._

_“Let them go,” Anakin told the Father sternly. “I will NOT play your games._

_“Oh, but I think you will,” the old man responded. He paced around the brunette. “I have ordered my children to kill your friends. The question is…” he teleported to the top of the amphitheater, looking down on them. “Which one will you choose to save? Your master? Or your apprentice? You must now release the guilt and free yourself by choosing!”_

_“No!” Anakin refused._

_The bearded ginger—the master—spoke. “Their powers are too strong for us, Anakin. Save Ahsoka!”_

_The brunette turned to look at the Togruta—Ahsoka—his apprentice. He then turned to the Father, saying with anger, “Let them go.”_

_“Only you can make my children release them,” the old man told him._

_“Anakin!” His Master yelled. “The planet IS the Force. Use it.”_

_Anakin focused his energy and cast it out. His voice rang with an evil and commanding echo. “You will let them go!” He lifted both creatures up. They squawked in panic. The sky shifted from day to night. The floor illuminated itself, becoming like the night sky. Golden lines patterned the floor. Anakin waved his hands down and the creatures dropped his friends. He then pulled the creatures towards him before pushing them against the wall. The Padawan and the Master ignited their lightsabers in an effort to defend themselves, but Anakin took care of them for them. “Down!”_

_He forced both creatures to the floor. “On your knees!” Anakin commanded. The creatures turned back into the Daughter and the Son. Both kneeled down before him. Their foreheads almost touched the floor._

_“And now you see who you truly are,” the Father stated._

**—————**

The vision ended. It felt so dark and cold. I hated it. This is what a force-user is capable of doing? Bending Gods to their will?

I shook it off and traveled back to my ship.

Once there, I ate my fill of rations and started checking over the ship. I didn’t know a thing about mechanic stuff, but everything except the holo-recorder and the transponder was broken. Maybe I could still send them a message after all. They’re probably worried sick about me.

“Hello, Cyar’ika. Miss me?” I asked looking into the recorder. “I should hope so…” I smiled slightly. It then completely faded. “Listen, if you’re watching this, please know that I am alive. I repeat. I. Am. Alive. Not all who wander are lost, Mando. I’m really not sure exactly where I am. It was as if the Force pulled me to this place. This—this wonderfully terrible, remarkable place. The kid would love it here. The very place lives and breathes the Force. It’s incredible. Listen, I don’t know how I’m going to get out of this place, but don’t come and get me. You here? Don’t.”

I sent it out, but it would probably never make it to someone. This place was just strange all around.

Hanging around the ship just got me a whole bunch of nothing. I took my stick and some rations with me. I chose to wander a different way down the mountain. Maybe that would make my day more eventful.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

The season of the planet changed to winter as I walked along a path. This one headed down the mountain instead of up. 

Then I heard his voice again. Ezra’s. “Marina!” He yelled. The Force brought me back to Lothal.

**—————**

_“You’re leaving?” I asked him. I must have been thirteen or so. Ezra was fifteen._

_“Yeah. Listen, sis, I know you want to go with me, but I need you here. Who else would I contact to give me knees about Lothal while I’m gone?”_

_“I guess you have a point there.” He was about to leave when I grabbed his hand. “Just do me a favor, alright? Promise me you’ll come back someday, yeah?”_

_He smiled at me. “I promise.”_

_I stood around as he took the lift of the tower down to meet the rebels. When the lift returned back to the top, I knew I had forgotten something. I took the lift and went down there, but when I got there, the ship was already lifting itself into the air. I waved my hands in goodbye before leaving my right hand up and making an L shape with it. I kept it up until the ship was out of my sight._

**—————**

I smiled at the memory. It was one of the last times I was happy on Lothal. It was before the Hutts and Zygerrians. After Ezra left, some guys jumped me and gave me over to the Zygerrians. I lived eight years as a slave before escaping to live on Endor for five years. Then Mando happened.

The first time that we ever really bonded was a few days after he had let me join his ship. He promised me that we would always split the money he got from his jobs as long as I taught the kid all I knew about the Force.

**—————**

_It was night time when Mando came back. He dragged the Weequay on board before freezing him in carbonite. The man then traveled to the small quarters to find the kid fast asleep and me almost screaming and moving in my sleep. For some unfathomable reason to me, he woke me up._

_My eyes opened with tears. Unintentionally, my hand touched his and he saw everything. I grew up on Lothal, befriending a boy named Ezra Bridger. We grew up together and became like brother and sister. Father left us while my mother stayed. Mando saw me hang out with wolves. He saw me getting jumped when Ezra left with resistance fighters. The bounty hunter saw my being given to the Zygerrian slave market. The first time I ever used the force was to almost kill one of the guards. He saw me getting brutally beaten. The reason I have the glove on only one of my hands was to hide the tattoo they gave me, which branded me to their market. Then I’m being sold to K’dar. He saw glimpses of the Zygerrian raping me and utilizing me like some tool when we went off-world to pull off con jobs. During one of the many times I disobeyed him, it cost me sight in my left eye. I was K’dar’s slave for eight years. I’ve been running for five years. I’m around twenty-seven now._

_I let go of his hand, muttering with a shaky voice, “I’m sorry.” I expected him to yell at me, to hit me._

_Instead he just stood there, saying, “It’s okay, don’t worry about it.” He then left. I couldn’t stop the tears from falling._

**—————**

The season of the planet has turned to Autumn now. That didn’t really bother me much. The only thing,—person—that did bother me was Ezra. Most of the times I searched for him, I came up empty. Long ago, a vision came to me that he saved Lothal, perhaps at the cost of his own life and Moff Thrawn. He and a bunch of Purrgils sent Thrawn, themselves and Thrawn’s star destroyer into space. Ezra’s life force was faint before the destruction of the first Death Star, but it wasn’t completely gone. When I tried to search for him last, I saw an explosion in space. I feared for the worst, but I tried and tried to reach out to him through the force. Each time, I come up empty. 

There was one time that I didn’t come up empty. In fact, It was anything but. However, it wasn’t about Ezra. I saw two people, women. A Togruta, carrying two lightsabers, and a born Mandalorian. They too, were searching for him. They too kept coming up empty. 

I now realize that that Togruta was the same Togruta I keep finding in the memories of this planet. That’s really kriffing weird.

I shook it off, going back to the memory I have of visiting Takodana. It was the day after I had shown the Mandalorian all of my memories.

**—————**

_I realized I might know someone who holds the answers to everything the Mandalorian has been searching for. Quickly, I went up to the cockpit. “How far away are we from Takodana?”_

_He turned to me, I sensed confusion. He shook it off. Again his visor faced me, but I felt his gaze fall back on my right hand. “Not very. Why?”_

_“You and I both know there’s virtually no record as to what the kid is. I know you stare at him in wonderment all the time. I know someone who might be able to give us some answers. As to what he is, and all that.”_

_“What makes you so certain?”_

_“She was my second to last stop while running away five years ago. She taught me how to better control my powers. She also told me to settle down on Endor.”_

_“Look how well that turned out,” he deadpanned before sighing. “I’m guessing whoever this is lives on Takodana?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Okay.” He turned the ship and punched in the coordinates to the forest planet. We were in hyperspace but only for an hour. To my surprise, he didn’t address my glove being replaced by a bandage._

_When we got there, I told him to bring the kid with him as we traveled to her castle. The flags still hung and her giant statue still stood. Before we entered, I turned to Mando and said, “Whatever you do, don’t stare at it—any of it.” He didn’t respond._

_We walked in to find the large cantina packed with people as it normally was. “Marina!” Shouted Maz from somewhere in the room. Some others turned to us and gave a warm, “Hey!” With a lifting of their beer cup, as if they were cheering to me. I recognized just about half of the people in here. They were here when I made my escape on the “train.”_

_The three of us walked further into the room and found an empty table, placing the littlun on the metal. The small yellow woman with large goggles approached us soon after. “Marina, it is good to see you again,” she greeted. I sensed a slight surprise from the Mandalorian._

_“And you,” I replied. The old woman then peered at the Mandalorian._

_“When’d you start traveling with him?”_

_“Only a few days ago,” I responded._

_Maz proceeded to look at our small green friend. “And who is this?” She picked the child up._

_“Doesn’t really have a name.”_

_“Actually,” Mando spoke. He stared at Maz. She turned to look at him, still holding the child. “She told me that you might have an answer as to what he is, and maybe where we can find his people.”_

_“Those I cannot tell you,” she said. “But I can tell you about a being very much like him, and would be as old as I am, had it not been for his death on Dagobah.” She paused. “You must be hungry, Mando. There’s a room in the back where you can eat without any disturbances.”_

_He stood and walked away, saying, “Thank you.”_

_Maz Kanata then turned to me, setting the kid back down. “You must be hungry as well. Let me fetch you something to eat. For you, the kid, and your Mandolorian friend, it’s on the house.”_

_Before she could disappear I told her, “You’re too kind.” She merely smiled at me._

_I glanced at the kid. “Looks like it’s just you and me, little guy.”_

_Lady Kanata returned around ten minutes later with a plate of delicious food for me, and a plate of a roasted frog for the child. “How did you meet them? The child and the Mando?” The little old woman questioned._

_“It was on Endor’s moon. He was tracking me, trying to bring me in… back to K’dar. He’s a bounty hunter,” I told between bites._

_“What changed his mind?”_

_“The fact that I could maybe teach the kid how to properly use his power, take care of the thing while he goes on his jobs.”_

_“I see.” She lingered._

_“What?” I inquired, staring at her as I chewed my food._

_“What happened to the glove I gave you?”_

_I glanced down at my right hand. “Oh, right. He shot it straight through when he tried to capture me. He didn’t have any gloves that would fit me.”_

_She just hummed. There was a slight hesitation before she asked me, “You’re certain he won’t double-cross you?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Then so be it.” With that, she was off._

_When the two of us were done, I took our plates to the dish sink and began searching for the room the Mandalorian was in. As I found it, I heard voices. Both his and Maz’s._

_“Something is bothering you, I can tell,” she said to him._

_“The woman, Marina, she did something the other day I didn’t think was possible,” he explained. I knew exactly what he meant. I could also tell that he wasn’t exactly used to saying my name._

_“Describe it to me.”_

_“She was having a nightmare. I woke her up and… it was as if she was transmitting her memories to me… what was it?”_

_“That was the Force.”_

_“But I thought the Force was only… I don’t know… lifting things—and sensing things—apparently.”_

_“That is also the Force.”_

_“What?” I almost giggled._

_“The Force is not a weapon. It moves through and surrounds every living thing. It guides us all. Some people, like Marina, and the child, are very sensitive to it. They can utilize its power, but it is not to be taken lightly. Sure, they can move things with their mind, using the Force. But they can also sense things, empathically. They can persuade the weak-minded… Marina!” I froze. “Don’t stand there all day, we’ve much to discuss, and I would not like to do it in the main part of the cantina.”_

_I obliged, stepping cautiously in the room. Mando has his helmet on. His empty plate, with little evidence of there ever being food, sat on the table. I chose to set the kid on the raised surface and sit next to the Mandalorian._

_“In my eight hundred and seventy years of living, I have only ever seen another of his kind once,” Max told us. She gestured to the little green guy. “Like the child, he was force-sensitive. A very powerful Jedi. The leader of the Jedi Order for many many years, in fact, right before the Order’s fall at the hands of Darth Vader and the clones. He survived and traveled to Dagobah, living out the rest of his days. He’s dead now. He trained the Jedi who brought down Darth Vader and helped bring down the Empire.”_

_“How far away is Dagobah?” The Mandalorian asked._

_“It is many, many, many parsecs away. Why do you feel the need to go?”_

_“Maybe I can find something?” I offered. “Through the Force.”_

_“Perhaps, yes.” She then took out a piece of paper and began to write on it. “These are the coordinates.”_

_“Then it’s settled,” stated Mando, taking the price of paper. He stood and began to walk out the door before stopping to say, “Thank you for the food.”_

_I got up after him, taking the kid in my arms. I smiled at Kanata, who smiled back and we were on our way. On our way out, I paused to look down a descending hallway. An ancient weapon lives down there. Maz said it was the ancient weapon of the Jedi. She also said that its creator was dead and that it would call to its next user. It did not call to me, so I did not take it. Once we were outside, he asked, “Marina?”_

_I chuckled. “Yes, that is my name.” The reason why he didn’t seem to know it struck me then and there. “Did K’dar not give you my name when he gave you the puck and fob?”_

_“No, he didn’t. He only referred to you as girl.”_

_“Thought so.”_

_We entered the ship and punched in the coordinates. Not a minute later we were traveling through space._

_A little while after, I found the Mandalorian staring at me as I sang the child to sleep. I didn’t let that bother me as I finished the song. The child, though slowly, happily closed his eyes. “Yes?” I asked Mando quietly._

_“That thing you did earlier,” he brought up. The Bounty Hunter meant the memory thing. “Can you do that to me in reverse?”_

_Concern wrote on my face as I spoke. “I’m not sure I understand.”_

_“Can you look into my mind and see my past?” He stepped closer._

_“I think so, but why would you-“_

_“I got to see your past. It’s only fair that you get to see mine.” My eyes softened even more at his words._

_I stepped closer, bringing my right hand up close to his helmet. I peered right into his visor. “Are you sure?” He nodded. My trembling hand finally collided with his Beskar helmet. I focused on his mind and his memories._

_He lived during the clone wars, not even ten when his planet was attacked by droids. In an attempt to hide him, his parents hid him in a random cellar before being shot themselves. A super droid eventually found him. It was about to kill him when the Mandalorian’s saved him. They saved his planet and took him in as a foundling. They raised him in the Fighting Corps. He lived in Mandalore until the purge. The only record of his name, Din Djarin, was destroyed that day. When he became of age, he joined the creed of the Tribe. The only survivors of Mandalore living on the home planet. They had to move the covert multiple times. Din turned to Bounty Hunting as a profession. Then, he met the child whom an old Imperial warlord wanted. The child eventually aided him with a Mudhorn when Jawas asked for its egg in exchange for all his ship’s parts. I saw what happened on Tatooine, Sorgan, and with that crew._

_I then moved my hand from his helmet. I gave him the saddest of smiles before saying, “Thank you, for sharing that with me, Din.”_

_As I began to step away from him, he grabbed my arm. “Don’t call me that in front of others,” he told me. “The only other person you can say that name around is the kid.”_

_“I understand.” I then walked away._

**—————**

It was now night on whatever the hell planet I was on. I had found a cave and decided to take shelter in it. After making a fire and eating my rations, that’s when it happened. Yoda’s Force ghost had visited me for the second time in my life.

“Hello, Master Yoda,” I said to him.

“Hmmm. Know my name, now you do,” he noticed as he sat down on a rock. The first time this old bat spoke to me, Mando, the kid and I were on Dagobah, trying to search for things like we told Maz we were going to do. I was so confused. How could I be talking to a dead guy? He told me that there was a special technique to remove oneself from their physical bodies and become one with the Force.

“Yes,” I replied. “I’ve spoken with Luke.”

“More than speak, you did.”

“Yes. He’s training me in the ways of the lightsaber. Or at least, he told me how to handle one and gave me a stick to practice the forms.”

“Here, that is why you are.”

I peered at him skeptically. “I’m sorry?”

“Brought you here, the Force did. Explore more you should, when the daylight arrives. Yes.” There he goes being cryptic again.

Now was my chance to ask him. “Master Yoda. Are you and the child Strand-Casts?” A Strand-Cast is a bioengineered entity. 

“Strand-Casts we are not. Told you, I did that we live in secrecy, our race does.”

Wait a minute, does that mean that even he doesn’t know? Or is he trying to be cryptic again? “I know, Master. My friend and I were just speculating.”

“Friend he is. Sure.” He laughed as he disappeared.

“Master Yoda-!” I tried to get him to stay, but it wasn’t any use. I sighed heavily. Just what did he mean by that? Oh, forget it. I should probably go to sleep anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up from another nightmare. I hated them. I wish Mando was here to comfort me. We would always comfort each other after nightmares. In fact, the first time he did, it was our—sort of— second tender moment.

**—————**

_ In the nights I had nightmares during our long trek across space to Dagobah, I would often just lay in my bunk, trying not to sob loudly. Din would usually be awake anyway. I knew this because he would be in the cockpit when I went up to star gaze. Sometimes I would tell him what I saw. He would come to me as soon as he heard my sobs. “Gar cuyir staabi ner burc’ya,” he would say. “Val iser not hurt gar.” His armored arms would be around me, embracing me in a protective light. Somehow, Mando’a calmed me down. I think he knew that, too. _

**—————**

To this day, I have no idea what he said to me in Mando’a. I knew they were kind words though, judging by how he said them. Right now, I very much wished that he was here. Sometimes I think I’m going insane on this planet.

I took out the fire and started on my way through the planet. Yet still, my mind kept wandering over to Din. How? I had no clue.

**—————**

_ A big explosion sounded. The flames rose up high. Looking down, I saw Din just laying there on the ground. Quickly, I jumped down from my perch, and  _ _ grabbed him _ _ , dragged him back into the establishment. The others covered us. The remaining door shut. _

_ “Come on ni burc’ya,” I said to him. “You have to stay with me.” I placed him against a fallen table so that he could somewhat sit upright. Cara came to us. _

_ The droid made a threat to Karga about going near the child. “I understand,” said Greef. “Now can you do anything to help move the grate?” _

_ “Yes, of course,” said the droid. It knelt down and began to cut through the metal with a very precise laser.  _

_ “I’m not gonna make it,” said Din weakly. _

_ “No, don’t say that. You can make it,” I told him. _

_ He grabbed my free hand. “Leave me.” My other hand has been supporting his head. Carefully, I removed it to see his blood on my fingers. My eyes widened. I shared a worried look with Cara. _

_ “No,” I decided. “I can’t leave you. Not like this.” My voice was shaking. _

_ “I can heal you, but I have to take off your helmet,” Cara told him. She moved to take his helmet off, but was stopped by him grabbing her hands. _

_ “No,” he said. This went against the Creed, and we are not in his clan. “You need to leave me.” His helmet turned to face me. “You take the kid, you make sure he’s safe. Here.” He ripped off his necklace and placed it in my hands. His fingers curling mine against the object. “When you get to the Mandalorian covert, you show them that. You tell them it’s from Din Djarin.” His breaths were beginning to labor. “You tell them the foundling was in my protection, and they’ll help you.” His protection. Though I didn’t exactly need it, I was under his protection as well.  _

_ “I can’t leave you. We can make it.” Tears threatened to leave my eyes. I shook my head, moving to get him up. “Come on, we have to go.” _

_ He resisted. “I’m not gonna make it, and you know it.” Suddenly, fire reached its way into the building. I put my body over his to protect him. The blaze stopped and I knew he was going to enter through the blasted entry way. _

_ “How are we with that grate IG?!” I yelled. I looked over at the droid who was still working on it. _

_ “Seventy-five percent,” the droid answered. _

_ My focus was reigned back in by Djarin’s voice. “You protect the child. I can hold them back long enough for you to escape. Let me have a warrior’s death.” _

_ It was then that the tear finally spilled from my eyes. “I won’t leave you.” _

_ “Ni cyar’ika Marina.” He lifted his hand to wipe the tear from my cheek. There was love in his voice. “This is the way.” _

_ A blast of flames came through but then stopped. I shared a look with Cara and Greef. The stormtrooper carrying the flame thrower stepped inside and released a more powerful blast. Glancing over at the child, I found him standing in front of the blaze, his hands raised. Realizing what he was trying to do, I raised one of my own to help him. Together, we stopped the blaze from going any further. With a pained cry I helped the kid throw the fire back at the stormtrooper. He was blown back out of the building. The child then fainted. _

_ The clang of a foot against the grate reached my ears, followed by the clang of banging of the metal hitting the floor. “It’s open, let’s go!” Shouted Greef. He was the first to go in. The IG unit grabbed the child. Cara tried to pull me to my feet. Her voice was gentle, yet raised as she tried to get me up. _

_ “Go. Go,” said the Mandalorian. Reluctantly, I let go of his hand and stood.  _

_ The droid handed me the child, saying, “Escape with the child. I will stay with the Mandalorian.” _

_ “Promise me you’ll bring him,” I requested of the sentient machine. _

_ “I give you my word.” I took one last look of Din Djarin before walking towards Cara who was waiting for me by the entrance. We found Karga waiting for us there. _

**—————**

I was now lower in the planet, and came across a waterfall. I really felt like I needed to take a bath. While in the water, I stared intently into my reflection. My left eye was still blind. I liked it that way, though. It gave me character, even if it was a daily reminder of the Zygerrians, since they’re the ones who gave it to me. I also kept staring at my right hand, where the Zygerrians brand used to be. It was removed now, by one of Leia’s medical droids on her New Republic cruiser.

**—————**

_ “Cyar’ika,” his voice brought me back. He took my hand in his. “It’s gone. Stop worrying so much.” _

_ Mando and I sat by a lake close to what was formerly a rebel base. My head leaned against his shoulder plate. His arm was wrapped around me as I snuggled against his side. It was the next day after I had woken up, a week since they put Mando in a cell, and a week since we crash landed on Yavin Four all thanks to that Zygerrian Slave Hunter, who recognized me and chased us through space. However, now that everything was sorted out, and Leia believed that the Mandalorian wasn’t the one who bought me, they gave Din an actual room. It was near mine.  _

_ About an hour or so ago, Luke asked if he could take the kid from us to evaluate its abilities. I, of course, allowed it. Mando begrudgingly agreed. _

_ I stared down at my right hand. It seemed weird not having the tattoo there, but at the same time it felt really freakin great. What if that Zygerrian had found the tattoo? Then he probably would have fought harder to capture me. But If I had gotten it taken off before then, and maybe if my left eye could be fully healed, then would things have turned out differently? My one huge recognizable trait is that eye. _

_ I looked at him to find his helmet looking at me. I gave him a small smile. “I’ll try.” I then laid my head back on his shoulder plate. “It’s nice, isn’t it?” I asked him. I wondered how in the hell this came to be as I took in the serene view. _

_ “Yeah,” he agreed. _

_ “We won’t have to worry about anyone hunting us—me—at least for a little while.” _

_ Some form of happy silence passed a moment between the two of us. The only noise came from the kid. His cooing and delighted squeals I lifted my head to face Din again. “Those things you keep calling me in Mando’a—burc’ya, cyar’ika, and mesh’la—what do they mean?” _

_ “What do you think they mean?” His gaze was kept on the child. _

_ “Well, judging by how you say them, and how you feel when you say them, I can only assume them to be pet names, like honey, or, or darling, or something.” _

_ “Well,” he looked at me. “You got one of them right.” _

_ My eyes lit up. “Really? Which one?” My lips curled into a smile. _

_ He chuckled before saying, “I’m not gonna tell you.” _

_ I pouted. “Really? Just gonna leave it all cryptic like that? Alright, I see you.” Another small happy moment of silence passed between before I asked, “We should probably inquire about our ship, right?” _

_ He sighed. “Probably.” He didn’t want to leave this spot, but he also wanted to check out the Razor Crest. He stood, his hands and arms slipping away from me. “While I go ask about our ship, can you check on the kid for me?” _

_ “Din, I can assure you, he’s in very capable hands,” I told him.  _

_ “I know you think that, but…” he trailed off. _

_ I cracked a smile. “You are such a dad sometimes.” _

_ He laughed, “shut up.” _

**—————**

After getting out of the water and redressing, I stood there for a moment. The beautiful waterfall was really something. The plants surrounding it made the whole thing serene. Then it hit me like a brick. The Force brought my mind wandered back to the time he called me Mesh’la.

**—————**

_ I woke up to hear Mando calling out in his sleep. His room was so incredibly dark but I could tell he was thrashing about by the sound the sheets made. It was then that I realized he was calling out my name. It came along with the words of: No! Or; stop! Or; don’t hurt her! Or; kill me instead, just let her go. His voice wasn’t modulated, which meant his helmet was off. _

_ I hadn’t realized that I had gotten too close until he tried to punch me. I caught it with the force. The sheer shock of not being able to move jolted him awake. “Who’s there?!” He asked angrily. _

_ “It’s me, Din,” I said gently. “It’s Marina. You were having a nightmare. Woke me up.” I let him go. _

_ “I’m sorry, mesh’la,” he said as he sat up. There he went with the Mando’a again. I felt his unease as his hand retreated to his side.  _

_ “It’s fine… Don’t worry, I can’t see your face, it’s too dark for that.” He was still uneasy. Scared even. Fear practically radiated off of him. I sat down on his bed. We probably only had an inch of separation. “Do… do you wanna maybe talk about it?” _

_ He sighed and didn’t say a thing for a full minute. It was the longest minute of my life. I got up to move, but he grabbed my hand. He wasn’t wearing gloves. Slowly, I sat back down and listened. _

_ “We were back on Nevarro.” His voice was barely above a whisper. “Instead of me getting hurt… it was you.” My eyes widened. Don’t hurt her. Kill me instead, just let her go. I turned to his silhouette. I could barely make out his shape in this darkness. “I-I couldn’t save you. In some of them… y-you died in my arms telling me to leave you. I… I’m not sure what I would’ve done with you gone. You do so much for me. Not just taking care of the kid. I-“ He stopped talking when I put my arms around him in a loving embrace. He was just in his blacks. I felt his hair on my cheek as I buried my chin in his neck. It was curly. Whatever he was going to say was lost now. After a few seconds he hugged me back. We stayed like that for a while. Neither of us said a word. _

_ “I’ll go make some breakfast, yeah?” I asked, breaking the hug. I kissed him on the forehead in an attempt to comfort him. I then left the room and went to the kitchenette.  _

_ As I made breakfast, I couldn’t help but harbor the feeling that  _ _ this, _ _ these nightmares have been going on for the two weeks we’ve been away from Nevarro. I knew he felt deep sadness. I just wasn’t sure how to approach it. Now that I know why he was the way he was in the mornings… I don’t know. There was something else too. When he looked at me. Sometimes I find myself with the same feeling. _

_ He didn’t come out for ten minutes. But he came out with his armor on. It was then that I realized that the Beskar wasn’t just a shield for his skin. It was a shield for his heart. _

**—————**

That was before the incident where we encountered the Zygerrian who shot us out of hyperspace and crashing into Yavin Four. Before moving on, I practiced the forms of the lightsaber one more time.

As I traveled farther down the mountain, the terrain became flatter. That was good. That meant that I was close to the lower altitudes. Something very interesting was down there, I just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: Gar cuyir staabi ner burc’ya. Val iser not hurt gar. = It is alright my friend. They cannot hurt you.


	5. Chapter 5

As I moved further away from the mountain, the sky became darker. The land became flatter. Well, until I came across those standing cliffs. Fog was everywhere. This would definitely have been a nightmare for a ship to fly through.

A screech sounded. Looking up, I sat the demon again. He was carrying the Togruta. A shuttle chased after it. From the ground, I followed their direction.

Soon, I found myself in a barren landscape. The terrain reminded me of the job Din and I took on Abafar.

**—————**

_ Maz wasn’t kidding when she said it was very, very, very far away. We were running low on fuel and quite frankly, this ship needed a lot of other repairs. Some things on the ship also needed fixing and it seemed as if neither of us knew how to do it. I could also do with a change of clothes. I especially wanted new fingerless gloves.  _

_ We stopped at a station which was just like a floating city in space that orbited Abafar. We didn’t exactly have enough to cover everything, but we did have enough to cover some. We’d need a job if we wanted to get everything either fixed or replaced. I had to convince Din that it was better for him to fix or replace everything now while we still had the chance. We’d pay the mechanic after we found a job. Mando was also very specific about no droids doing the job. _

_ I’ve been getting this bad feeling since we landed, but I didn’t really think it mattered. As the Mandalorian looked after the kid, I went and found myself a new pair of fingerless gloves, as well as a new set of pants and some shirts. I also bought food seeing as when I looked into our pantry and fridge, we were running low. The child could also do with some toys. _

_ Now, however, we were a little low on credits. The mechanic working on Mando’s ship told us about a bar where we could find some work. Said it was called Badger’s.  _

_ “What kind of work?” I inquired.  _

_ “All sorts,” the mechanic replied. “Someone’s gathering a crew to go down to Abafar and gather something for him. Said it was high stakes. Guards everywhere.” _

_ “What kind of thing?” _

_ “You’re going to have to ask him, Miss.” _

_ “I’ll go,” said Din. “You can stay here and watch the kid.” _

_ “I’ve been having a bad feeling about this place since we got here,” I told him. “Whatever it is, I’m pretty sure it’s coming from the planet. I want to check it out. Besides,” I nodded my head towards the mechanic. “He can take care of the kid just as well as the ship.” I stepped closer to my companion. “I’m also a pretty damn good good shot.” That was another thing that K’dar had made me into. An excellent shot. _

_ “Fine,” he allowed. I gave the mechanic a little extra money to take care of the kid. _

_ When we got there, the bar wasn’t exactly packed. Mando approached the bar keep, saying, “We’re looking for work. Heard about some high stakes haul.” _

_ “You’d be hearing correctly,” called a man from just a few tables where we stood. “Come on back.” The two of us looked at each other before following him. The man led us to a room in the back of the cantina. A Devaronian, a Weequay and a blue Twi’lek were already in the room. The Twi’lek was a female while the other two were males. I could tell that they all came here separately.  _

_ “Now that I have five people willing, let’s talk business,” the employer brought up a hologram of a town. “This is Sanctorum. It’s a small town near some lithium salt flats.” The Twi’lek and I shared a look. Unease in both of us. Lithium salt was used in a variety of ways, but the most notable would be for a certain poison. “Lithium is not what we’re stealing. What we are stealing is this,” a hologram of a data chip was shown. “This is what we’re stealing. It holds very valuable information, dubbed ‘The Mist’ by its developers. However,” the hologram switched to what looked like a fortress. “This is where it is housed. At most thirty guards. It’s only a few klicks from Sanctorum. I’d advise landing somewhere a little far from the facility. The people there are very… violent. The shuttle has speeded bikes for you all to use so you don’t have to worry about walking.” _

_ “Does it have any ray shielding?” I asked him, my arms crossed. _

_ “No,” the employer answered. _

_ “What’s the pay?” The female Twi’lek questioned. Her accent showed. _

_ “Twenty thousand credits… each.” My eyes widened. That’s definitely enough to pay for all of the Razor Crest’s repairs. _

_ “Well,” said the Weequay. “Don’t know about y’all, but I’m in.” The next to agree was the Devaronian and the Twi’lek. _

_ Mando and I glanced at each other before simultaneously stating, “We’re in.” _

_ “Perfect,” said the employer. “I’ve already got a shuttle you can use in hanger 3-5.” _

_ The five of us walked together to the hangar in almost complete silence. The Weequay and the Devaronian chatted in the back. I stood near Din in the front. The Twi’lek walked just behind me to my right. The hangar wasn’t that far. Just a five minute walk. There was only one shuttle in the bay. _

_ “I’ll drive,” said the Twi’lek. No objections came from any of us. As we got closer to the planet and lower and lower to the atmosphere, that uneasy feeling I got earlier really started to set in. Something wasn’t right with this planet. _

_ “So, got a name, shorty?” The Devaronian asked me in a condescending manner. He sat across from me. Mando sat next to me and the Weequay sat next to the Devaronian. Our seats faced each other. _

_ “Katara,” I lied, then tried to be polite. “You?”  _

_ “Hek,” he replied. “Hek Maok.” He then looked at the Mandalorian and inclined his head towards him, asking, “You ever seen his face?” _

_ “No,” I answered.  _

_ Within a few minutes, we were on the ground. We landed just outside the town. I was surprised to find that the sky was orange. It was midday. Before we got off the ship, however, the Twi’lek called us into the cockpit. “Guys, you might want to see this.” Once we were all there, she elaborated. “I’m not picking up any life forms in this town.” _

_ “What?” I asked. I checked over the scanner and then rescanned the area. The only place where life forms existed were in that fortress a few klicks ahead. The fortress. That would make this town a ghost town. “I thought something felt off about this planet.” _

_ The Twi’lek stood so abruptly that her head tails bounced. “I’m going into the town,” said she. “Anyone willing to go with me?” she asked as she looked to the rest of us. _

_ “I’ll go,” said Din Djarin and I simultaneously. We glanced at each other.  _

_ The Twi’lek nodded. “Stay with the ship,” she told the other two as we walked off the ramp. “We’ll only be a moment.” _

_ As soon as we stepped foot into town, they started. The visions. The uncomfortable feeling of other people in my head. My breathing hitched. I saw it over and over and over again. Everywhere I looked. My nose wrinkled at the stench of rotting flesh. I was only slightly brought out of it by the Twi’lek. She jumped back in fright.  _

_ “They-they’re dead. They’re all dead. This looks recent.” She was right. They only appeared to have passed within the last month. At her words, my knees seemed to give out. I couldn’t handle what my brain was taking in. I still saw them die. Over and over and over and over again. All the exact same way. I hated it, how peaceful they were. _

_ “Make it stop!” I shouted in a quivering voice. The other two turned to me in surprise at my outburst. “Make it stop… please Maker take me away.” _

_ “Katara,” Mando’s modulated voice was trying to calm me. I inwardly thanked him for using my fake name. He stepped towards my shrinking form, placing a comforting hand on my back. “What is it? What do you see?” His questions were so gentle and soft it almost wasn’t picked up by the modulator _

_ “They—they—they’re in my head and they’re saying—nothing!” Frantically, I glanced around. “They all just…” I hunched over, holding my head. “lied down and did nothing! They didn’t eat, didn’t sleep, didn’t breathe… they just died. Everywhere. Every house, e-every building, every street.” Tears started to stream down my face. I could tell that Mando wanted to comfort me. _

_ “What is this? What is she doing?” The Twi’lek asked the Mandalorian, stepping towards us. _

_ He held onto my arm gently and helped me up. The man tried to think up something that wouldn’t seem like complete bantha shit so he told the truth. “She’s force-sensitive,” he explained, as if that covered everything. _

_ The Twi’lek didn’t respond to that. Instead, she just walked away, towards the ship. “We should head back,” she suggested. “We’ll probably find what happened here in that fortress.” The Twi’lek inclined her head in the direction of the compound we were meant to target. “If I had to guess, whatever they have stored on that chip will help us understand…” she gestured all around her. “This.” _

_ As I stood, my arms folded in an effort to comfort myself. Din was holding me, saying some sweet nothing, half in basic and half in Mando’a. A quiet anger was simmering inside me. Flashes from the visions still haunted my mind. I shook free of Mando’s gentle grasp and walked in a faster pace towards the ship. “Come on,” I said with new found resolve. I rubbed my eyes and face to get off any evidence of there being tears. _

_ Walking back to our shuttle, I saw the Weequay and the Devaronian waiting for us on the open ramp. “They’re all dead,” I told them before either could open their mouths. _

_ “We should start heading over to the fortress soon,” reminded theTwi'lek. “Unless you’re ready to go now.” _

_ “I’m ready,” said the Weequay.  _

_ “Yeah.” I agreed. _

_ With nothing else to say, we took the speeders and were on our way. _

_ It was beginning to dawn on me that whatever made the people in the town just lay down and die, also made the people guarding the building incredibly violent. Our employer himself told us they were violent. He just didn’t say how violent they were. We figured that out for ourselves the moment the Devaronian blew the door open with two thermal detonators. They came at us, using their blasters as libs than anything else.  _

_ We made our way through the building in a tight group. The moment we made it to an intersection, we shot out blasters in all four directions at the guards… if we can even call them that. The stench of death nearly suffocated me.  _

_ Once we made it to the control room, the Weequay accessed the files. The continuous banging on the door made by the guards almost unsettled me. “Alright, Let’s see where this mist is,” said he as he found the file. The thing’s location was actually in a storage unit on one of the lower levels. Not much information besides its location was in the data of the control room. Well, unless you were a good hacker, which none of us were. Everything else on the data of the system was restricted. _

_ So, the five of us chose to brave the guards and head down a sub-level. It was easy enough now that there were only ten of them left. Although, I did get stabbed with a spear in my side. Knowing that I would just slow them down, I told the group that they should just go on without me. _

_ Mando didn’t want to leave me, but I told him I could take care of myself. He let it go and went with the others. As all ten that were left started circling me, I shot my blaster at every one of them. Only three dodged. One of them lunged and seemed to want to bite my face off. I took a knife and stabbed him in the brain. Then, I took care of the last two by throwing them both against the wall at the end of the hall. Their skulls broke upon impact and their bodies slid down, leaving a red stripe. _

_ I took this time to lean against the wall and wait for the others. Around fifteen minutes later, they came back. Mando helped me up and aided my steps. “Did you get the data chip?” I asked them. _

_ “Yep,” replied the Weequay, holding it up. “All we gotta do now is deliver this trouble-maker. Hopefully we can get some answers out of him too.” _

_ “Great,” I deadpanned.  _

_ Wordlessly, we arrived at our speeders. Din helped me up mine before getting on his. The Weequay and the Devaronian talked some more on the shuttle while the Twi’lek lifted us off the ground and into the station. _

_ When we handed the data chip to the employer, he took a good long look at it. “Doesn’t appear to be damaged,” he thought out loud. He then plugged it into the holo device in the center of the room. Just as we were about to question him as to the contents of the data, the chip started showing us everything. Data showed results of the experiment. The facility used to be under Empire control, and this experiment was started in the Empire. _

_ A woman appeared in the hologram. She spoke, “We began testing the Mist on the townspeople--the thieves, and murderers hiding from the inner rim planets--and the result… was quite extraordinary. We wanted the criminals to be peaceful and… it worked a little too well. They just… laid down and died. However, the guards… some of the Mist got out into the halls. Turned the guards violent, rabid. Some of the other workers that they tortured… and raped went mad and joined them. I’m the only sane person left. I’ve managed to contain the Mist so that it wouldn’t spread. It’s only a matter of time before—“ she cut herself off with a scream. One of them had gotten to her, they chopped her head clean off. _

_ “Damn,” the Weequay muttered. The others could find nothing to say. _

_ “I get that this would be important, but why are you interested in the project?” I asked him. “At first I thought that you wanted to be selfish, but now I see that I was wrong. Why?” _

_ “That was my daughter in the recording,” the employer stated. “Yes, she worked for the Empire, but I did not. In fact, I was quite against it. I knew that something very bad had happened, but once I figured out that I couldn’t easily find out why, I needed people to get the information for me.” Somehow I believed him. _

_ “What will you do with it?” The Twi’lek asked him. “We all know that that data file isn’t just that video. That chip has the recipe to make the Mist.” _

_ “Nothing,” the man told us. “Or maybe I will, I don’t know. I just wanted to know where my daughter went, and now I have my answer. And you need your credits.” He disappeared into the cantina for a couple of minutes before returning with five pouches full of metal pieces. I peered inside, then seeing that this was a bag full of 20,000 credits. _

_ As he handed us the money, I could tell that he was thinking about maybe publishing the data. There was conflict in him, I felt. If he published it, people will know what happened on this planet. They might vow to never repeat that, or they might make more of it. If he didn’t publish it, then at least he’d know. Somehow I got the feeling that he would be alright with just himself knowing. _

_ We said our goodbyes and went back to the ship, paying the mechanic his due before entering. I took the child from his care. Mando entered the ship before me. Just as I was about to get on, the mechanic stopped me by grabbing my hand. “Miss. Wait. You don’t have to go with him.” _

_ I turned around to meet his gaze. “I want to,” I told him, yanking my hand free of him. _

_ “I’ve seen your tattoo.” His words made me stop. “I’ve been asking around. I know that tattoo is a Zygerrian brand. Seeing you with him, I can’t help but think that Mando’s the one who bought you. It’s okay, you can be free of him. All you gotta do is not get on that ship.” _

_ Turning towards him for one last time, I stood confident and spoke. “I know. I can leave him any time. I have no obligation to stay. He’s the one who helped me escape, and we split the money on all the jobs he does. It’s alright. I’m free.” He said nothing as I stepped onto the Razor Crest. I swore to myself that I would get this tattoo off somehow. _

_ After we left the station, the three of us sat in the cockpit. _

_ Din Djarin turned to his right to face me. “What happened down there?” He asked me. “With the town?” _

_ “The feeling of the dead will always linger as long as there is something tethering them still to the earth,” I answered him, peering up at the stars. “It overwhelmed me. The knowledge that they just gave up died. It wasn’t natural.” I looked right at his helmet when saying, “You said something to me in Mando’a. What was it?” _

_ “I was just telling you sweet nothings,” he said to me before turning his chair around to the front. I frowned. There was one word—phrase, really, he kept saying. Ni burc’ya. I could only assume it meant something kind. _

**—————**

Jeez. That had to be at most a month ago now. I found myself close to this giant building. This citadel. Dark energy radiated off of it. Intrigued, I stepped closer.


	6. Chapter 6

This entire planet felt like death. Only in certain spots though. The citadel was one such place. I bore witness to the killing of the Togruta and the Daughter by the Son’s hands. But life was also present. When the Daughter was on her last breath, she had the Father and Anakin transfer her life force into the Padawan. That brought the Togruta back to life, but it seemed the Daughter became lost forever. That dagger was placed in her grave before the Son took it out.

The citadel stood tall and emitted lime green light. I almost didn’t want to go in, but I did. I entered the Citadel with caution. Dark energy radiated off of the walls. I could tell that the Son had lived here until his death in the Monastery. The darkness was cold and lonely, but at the same time, I felt something pull me further into the building. I wanted to explore to the top, but whatever was beckoning me, wished for my presence in the sub levels. It had no affiliation, it was just grey. Neutral.

I walked silently until I came across three separate paths. I halted. The feeling had lost itself now. Given that, I left it to chance. “Loth-rat, Loth-cat, Loth-wolf, run. Pick a path and all is done.” I wish Mando was here.

“So that’s it?” asked Din. He stood behind me. His voice was modulated. I stared at him wide-eyed. He was decked out in full Mandalorian armor. How the hell did he get here? Why is he here? “You’ve come this far and you’re leaving it to chance? That doesn’t exactly sound like you, or even a Jedi.”

“You don’t really know them,” I said as he walked to my right side.

He faced me. “Yeah, but neither do you.”

I huffed and refocused toward the hallways. Close your eyes. Focus. What can you hear? What can you sense?

I hear nothing. No, there’s something. Drip drip drip. Water? I sense darkness. I sense death. I sense greynesss. They all blended together. The water was dripping in the one to the right. Water could mean a bunch of different things. A bunch of them were dangerous. When I left it up to chance, I ended up on the path to the left. 

“Let’s go,” I told Din as I walked to the left hall. He trailed behind me.

The hallway was long, and the feeling of Darkness was steadily increasing. A saber ignited to my right. We turned towards it, alarmed. The lightsaber wasn’t like Luke’s or anything he’s told me about a lightsaber. The handle was thin and the blade was like a katana, and black. “I see my trap has worked,” said a sinister voice. Moff Gideon. He swung his sword at me, but it was blocked by Mando.

My fears became ignited. We could die. Right here right now. He could kill Din, and take the child, take me. I could be living in a cell for the rest of my life, getting tortured. Wait a minute, where is the child? 

“Go!” Din shouted, as he blocked another attack.

“I can’t leave you!” I shouted at him. We backed up as the Moff approached us.

“You have to go!” Mando yelled. He pushed me back. As I got up to go after him, the door shut. I sat there staring at the closed door. I couldn’t feel his life force anymore.

Slowly, I got up, saying to myself, “This can’t be real. You are one cruel man, Son.”

The next hall I chose to go down was the one in the middle. Things were quiet for a moment. Almost too quiet. This hallway seemed like it could go on forever. That’s when I heard it, the sound of the electric whip.

The metal surrounding me changed into the walls of the Zygerrian slave prison. They held new slaves here after the breaking process on that mining moon. From there, we would be sold to the highest bidder.

**\----------**

_ Trying to escape was my biggest mistake so far. I got caught, and now I was being lashed by a whip. Other slaves surrounded me. I was to be made an example of. My back was bare to the slavers as I held onto a pole. One lash. Two lashes. Three lashes. I couldn’t keep my pain contained. Tears flowed down my eyes as the lashes became harder. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten.I just knew that these weren’t going to heal correctly on their own. There was no way they would give me any bacta. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Forteen. Fifteen. _

_ Slowly, my pain turned to anger, and my anger turned to hate. Malice showed in my eyes as I used the Force for the first time ever to bash my oppressor against the wall. He made an oof sound as his backside collided with the concrete. I held him in the air, choking him out. A different slaver grabbed the whip. Just as I turned to face him, the whip took out my left eye. _

**\----------**

I was brought back to reality by the whip. Suddenly, a Zygerrian slaver stood in front of me. Fear in my eyes, I slowly backed away. “Now where are you going?” He asked me as he raised the hand that held the whip.

I took in deep slow breaths and closed my eyes. “This isn’t real,” I whispered. When I opened my eyes again, I saw he was gone. I exhaled a sigh of relief and went back to the crossroads.

The only path left would be the one to the right. Before going in, I made one more sensory check. Close your eyes. What can you hear? What can you sense? What can you smell?

I can hear the water dropping again. I can no longer sense the darkness or the loneliness. It just felt neutral. A faint stench of sulfur was also present. No, the lava is far away from here. Limestone? I proceeded down the corridor with caution. 

Things were quiet and calm as I walked. It seemed as if I could walk on forever and I still wouldn’t reach the end. Then the sound of the water became louder. A light could be seen up ahead. 

Yoda’s voice sounded. “Hmm. Made it far, you have.”

My eyes darted around the top ceiling and to the intricate patterns in the corridor. “Are you actually speaking to me?” I asked him. “Or is my mind conjuring this up like it did the other things?”

“Interesting question. Wrong one, however, it is.” His body didn’t appear like it did last time. It was just his voice. If I wasn’t crazy then, perhaps I’m crazy now. 

I stopped walking. “What do you mean?”

“What do  _ you  _ mean?” Wait a minute, Yoda is one with the Force right? Isn’t that what he said? Then by extension, isn’t this the Force talking to me? Or can he act completely separate from it? 

The Force. I sighed in realization. “It’s the Force, right? Influencing me?”

“Perhaps, yes. Chosen this path, why have you?”

“In the other two.” I picked up my steps. It was more than just the Force. “I… I saw my fears.” My fears probably blocked the path. Or maybe that was the Force telling me it was the wrong way?

“More to it, there is, hmm?”

I hesitated. “Yes. I suppose there is.”

“What, then?”

“This path, I avoided it at first because of the water.”

“Interesting that choice is. Why?”

“Water could be dangerous.”

“Dangerous, does it seem?”

“I haven’t reached the end yet.”

“Ah~, and reaching the end, a difference it makes?”

“Well, maybe. In the other two, I was stopped by my own fears. This path, it feels, calm and quiet. Grey.”

“Grey?”

“Neutral. I feel no pull of either the dark or the light side.”

“Interesting, your mind is.”

“Thanks, I guess.”

When I reached the end of the pathway, I saw a crystal floating above limestone that was dripping into the pool of water just about fifteen feet below. Looking up, I found stalactites covered the ceiling. On the edges of the path were stalagmites. The path itself stopped about ten feet away from the crystal. A limestone shrine sat below the crystal. There were parts of it where I could probably stand. 

That is what was pulling me here. I could feel it. What was it Luke said about using the force to help propel you or something? Am I really considering this?

I walked back a few paces before turning around. Then, I broke out into a sprint. When the path reached its last step, I leaped into the air. I let the Force aid me as I rose and fell. By the will of the Force, I landed on the limestone platform in one piece. I smiled. Still seemed like luck to me. 

Then I stood and took the crystal. It glowed in my hands. I pocketed the crystal and jumped back to the other side.

“Found a kyber crystal, you have,” Yoda’s voice told me.

He still didn’t have a body. “I have?” I asked him, trying to contain my excitement.

“Yes, and earned it, you have.”

“Thank you, Master Yoda.”

It became eerily quiet as I walked out of the sub-levels. Before I left, there was a part of me that still wanted to explore the upper levels of the citadel. Yet, I held an almost overwhelming sense of fulfillment. Nothing was stopping me, except for myself. I took one last look of the citadel before moving back towards my ship. It’s only really been two days, but it felt like a long time. The longest time I’ve ever been away from Din Djarin was a week. I didn’t even know it was a week until they told me. A Zygerrian ship had shot us right out of hyperspace and down to Yavin Four. Upon waking up, I pleaded with Senator Organa to let me see Mando.

**\----------**

_ “Open the cell,” the Senator ordered them.  _

_ “Yes, General.” They must have been troops who served under her in the rebellion. Din Djarin stood around, pacing in his cell. He stopped and turned to greet us.  _

_ I practically jumped into his arms. “Mando!” I called out as he caught me. I swung a little before landing. The door closed. Our foreheads touched. The beskar of his helmet felt cool against my skin. We stayed like that for a moment. _

_ “Are you alright?” He asked me, holding onto me as if I could disappear at any moment. I was holding him in the same way. Worry spilled out of him. He checked me over some. “Are you hurt?” _

_ I shook my head. “No. I’m fine. I woke up in the medical bay. They said the kid’s room was right near mine…” I stared right through his visor. My hands found their way to his shoulders and helmet. “Are-are you hurt? Did they hurt you further?” _

_ “They healed me too, but I woke up in this cell. We’ve been here for a week.”  _

_ “A week?” I let go of him in panic. A week? That long? How? “I’ve been asleep for a week?” He’s been pacing in here and worried about me and the kid for a week. I don’t even think he got much sleep. _

_ “Cyar’ika.” He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. “I-I didn’t know what to think. They wouldn’t tell me anything.” _

_ “They thought that you bought me from the Zygerrians. They found my tattoo.” _

_ “Have they done anything with the child?” _

_ “Not that I know of. No.” _

**\----------**

Oh yeah. That’s right. That was before those medical droids removed my tattoo. That was only two weeks ago. Just a few days ago, Leia was informed of a distress call that was at least two hundred years old. They didn’t find a thing and came back. I offered to take a look. Since the Razor Crest was still being repaired at that time, I took a shuttle. The rest is history.

But how am I going to get off this planet, or whatever this is? The shuttle’s busted.

When I got to my ship’s location, or at least what I thought was my ship’s location, it wasn’t there, completely gone. I let out a groan of frustration. “Marina,” whispered a voice. I knew that I should listen to it, and keep on trekking on, but I was compelled to find my ship. I wanted to go back to the child, and to Din. Somehow, I feel like I’ve been gone longer than this place’s three rotations that I’ve experienced.

“Marina,” the secret siren called again. “Marina!” That was Ezra’s voice. Could he be here? After all this time could he be here? “Marina.” That voice was low and gravely. It spoke slowly.

It was then that I felt an unfamiliarly familiar presence. Turning around, I found the silver Loth-wolf who had taken me to the Jedi temple on Lothal all those years ago. “Hello,” I said warmly.

It walked towards me. I stood unafraid. Once it got to arms length, I reached out my hand, and it touched his snout to my fingers. I stepped closer. “It’s been a long time, hasn’t it bud?”

The Loth-wolf hummed. His blue eyes were as piercing as ever. When he knelt down, I knew it was an invitation for me to get on its back. We traveled up the mountain, back up to the Monastery. “What else is here old boy?” I asked him. “Huh?”

“See,” he whispered before disappearing. With the same amount of caution, I had when entering the citadel, I entered the Monastery. What else have I missed here?

The secret siren compelled me to go upwards. It was the same grey, neutral feel of the corridor of the citadel. There was nothing inside that could help me with this. Looks like I’d have to scale the building itself.

I walked back over to the amphitheater. How could I get up to the top? Using the Force as a boost, I jumped up to the top of the arena. From there, I walked to the shore of the building. There was a little crevice where I could stick my hands in, and maybe my toes. Right hand reaches farther up into the crevice. Wedge. Raise the right foot above your left. Wedge. Have the limbs dig deep into the crevice. Once they are secure, stand up, putting the weight on your right foot. Repeat, but this time with the left side. Keep alternating. I’ll get there eventually.

The incline of the building increased ever so steadily. This had got to be my longest and it might be my most exhausting climb that I have ever done. There were level changes too. I didn’t want to risk making a wrong step if I jumped to the top of each level. I just climbed. Though it would definitely be more exhausting, it was simpler.

It must have taken over three hours, but I finally reached the top. Once I reached the top of the stone wall, I just laid there under the glowing light, trying to catch my breath. My hands felt all scratchy. 

The top held a large crystal. This was the beacon? Knowing I probably shouldn’t, I reached out to touch the crystal. Greyness surrounded me.

**——————**

_ “What is unique about a lightsaber?” Luke asked a bunch of kids of different ages. They sat around him in a half circle. They listened intently. I walked up to them as the Master continued to speak. “There’re tons of weapons throughout the galaxy. It’s not its color. It’s not its power. It’s not all the different configurations it can have-“ _

_ “The most interesting thing about a lightsaber is that it doesn’t have to be a lightsaber at all,” I interjected, revealing my spot against a tree. They all turned to look at me. _

_ “Everyone, this is Master Marina,” Luke introduces me. He stepped to the side and gestured for me to take his spot in the circle. I did. _

_ “Hello, everyone,” I greeted. A chorus of hellos came from them. “I trust Master Luke isn’t boring you with all this?” They denied it. I smiled. “Have you all gotten your kyber crystals?” The older ones nodded while some of the younger ones enthusiastically. My smile grew wider. I took out my lightsabers. They had Lightfoil type hilts, with a blaster type guard attached to it. “What do you notice about my sabers?” _

_ “They have a blaster attachment,” one of the older boys noticed. “Why?” _

_ “Well, I grew up when the Empire was very much around. I wanted to be able to carry my weapons out in the open without revealing who I was. These can actually work like blasters, though, it’s something,” I looked back at Luke before returning my gaze to the kids. “that Master Luke doesn’t exactly approve of. Besides, I travel with a Mandalorian. Anyway, I’m not saying that you shouldn’t create a lightsaber like mine, I’m saying that you should create something that is entirely you.” _

**—————**

“Become a Jedi, why must you?” Yoda’s voice brought me back to reality. That was not a memory. That was a future. I still stood atop the monastery.

“To protect someone.” The child. “Anyone, really.” 

“Hmm, feel, do you, that becoming a Jedi is your best self?”

“Perhaps… I’ve felt alive in this place. Alive when I trained with Luke and the kid. I feel alive with the Mandalorian.”

“Alive were you not?”

“I have had my humanity, my dignity, and my sense of self stripped away from me. With this, it’s like I’m getting myself back, becoming myself.”

“Hmm. Deep anger I sense in you. A difficult path you have. A Jedi you may yet become.”

Above me, another kyber crystal floated into my hands. “Thank you, Master Yoda.”


	7. Chapter 7

I had finally made it to the ship to find it in pristine condition. “Okay, what the actual kriff.” I could barely believe it. The hatch was open. Quickly, I sprinted inside, readying my stick for any intruders.

Somehow, there were none. I breathed out a sigh of relief. As I set my things down and entered the cockpit, things became white again. When I came to, I found myself still in the cockpit. However, I was in space. “No, seriously, what the kriff.”

About an hour later, The Razor Crest appeared out of hyperspace. It hailed my shuttle. “Marina?” asked Mano. “That you? I, uh, got your message.”

Immediately, I sat up straighter. “You did?” I asked him. My smile faded. “How long was I gone?”

“Months.”

 _“Months?”_ I couldn’t believe it. “How many?”

“A lot.” I frowned at his answer. I wanted an exact number.

Then I remembered. “Didn’t I tell you not to come here?”

“Well you did, but it was so long since I’ve seen you that I just decided to go ahead.”

“How’s the little one?”

“He missed you. I missed you. Terribly.”

“I missed you too. Let’s find a place to dock, yeah? I’m actually kind of sick of being in this shuttle.”

“Alright, let’s head to Bespin. It isn’t far from here.”

“On it.” With that, we were both in hyperspace and on our way. I couldn’t wait to see them in person, and I knew he couldn’t either.

On my way to Bespin, I sent Luke a message telling him to come to Bespin. To my surprise, he responded saying that he and Leia were already there. The only reason I gave to him for the meeting was wanting to talk, and so that he could take this shuttle back to the New Republic. He obliged. 

Then it dawned on me. Perhaps the reason why I found one of my kyber crystals in a place of the Dark Side was because my very first use of the Force pulled from the darkness. I almost killed that Zygerrian with hatred and anger coursing through my veins. My second kyber crystal came from a place of complete balance. In my core I’m not balanced. At least, I don’t think I am. Or maybe there is balance. One that I’ve not found yet.

When I got there, Mando and I walked to Luke’s giant hotel room. Apparently, Leia was there in a diplomatic mission and had asked for her brother to come.

Before we stepped in to meet the Jedi, though, I hugged the Mandalorian tightly. After a few seconds, he hugged back. We stayed that way for a little while until I decided to break it with a bit of a smile. Then I realized the kid wasn’t with him.

“Where’s the child?” I asked him.

“He’s with a friend. I didn’t know what I was getting into when I decided to go after you.”

Then we entered. “Heyyyy Luke!” I said warmly. 

“Heyyyy Marina,” the blonde imitated me. He then turned to Din. “Long time no see Mando.”

“Yeah,” Din responded.

Sending the tension, I said, “Alright, boys, settle down, cause this one’s a doozy.” We all took a seat. Mando and I sat on the couch while Luke sat on a chair. “Okay, so, I took the shuttle there, and to my surprise, there was what looked like one of those very old Je’daii ships. You know, the diamond ones. Anyway, this light surrounds me, and suddenly, the ship’s busted up and I’ve been grounded on a planet. It was a really weird planet too. There were plants, but I was the only living creature.” Luke gave me a look of surprise while Mando gave off skeptic energy.

“And stranger still, the planet _lived_ and _breathed_ the Force,” I continued. “The seasons changed seemingly every four hours. At night, the plants would die. Come morning, they would come alive again. There were also these floating mountains. The original three inhabitants were gods. The Father, The Daughter, and The Son. The Father represented the middle ground. The Son was the dark side, and the Daughter was the light. They influenced the entire galaxies in ways no one can ever truly understand.” 

I debated on whether or not I should tell Luke about the visions I had about the Chosen One. He spoke to me once about a man named Kenobi, and his father, Anakin. However, he never once mentioned a girl named Ahsoka.

“And Uh,” I stared as I took out the crystals from my pocket. “I received these. One of them I found in the sublevels of the citadel of the Son. And the other, atop the Monastery of the Father.”

“Atop?” Mando questioned me.

“Yes, atop,” I responded as I turned to him. “I scaled the building.”

“You scaled the building?” Din parroted.

“Yes. It wasn’t all that hard to climb either. I’ve climbed harder things.” 

“Did-did you meet any of the gods?” Luke questioned me.

“No, I saw in visions that they were all killed long before I got here. I did speak to Yoda, though. He sort of helped me along, just a little bit.”

“So, I guess you’re going to need parts for your sabers then?”

“Well, yes.” 

He stood and disappeared into another room without a word. He came back with a box and a book. “This book contains all of the knowledge of the form Jar’Kai. In this box are a bunch of lightsaber parts.”

“You knew, didn’t you?” I asked as I stood to take the objects from him. 

“I may have spoken with Yoda through the Force.”

“Yeah-huh. I see.” I smiled. 

After saying goodbye Mando and I walked back to the Razor Crest. I put the box and the book in my bunk before joining Din in the cockpit. I found him sitting in his chair. Without much thought, I rested my arms over his shoulders and my head on top of his helmet.

“What are you doing?” He asked me.

“To be honest I have no idea,” I said before getting off of him and sitting in the seat to his left. “Really, how long was I gone?”

“Five months.” My brows raised. 

“That long? Jeez.”

“How long did it feel to you?”

“Only a couple of days.” I could tell he was giving me a skeptic look under the helmet. “I’m being serious here.” He took the ship into flight and into hyperspace. “Where’re we going?” He didn’t answer. “You’re mad at me, aren’t you?” I sighed. “I’ll be in my bunk if you need me.”

As I walked towards the latter, his hand grabbed mine. “I’m not mad,” he said. I turned to look at him. “It’s just—things have changed.”

I went to sit back down. “Obviously. It’s been five months for you. Tell me so that I can understand.”

“When you left, and didn’t come back for a few days, the Razor Crest was all fixed, and against Luke’s and Leia’s suggestions, I went after you. When I just saw empty space, it sort of all went downhill from there…"

I’ve been sitting in my room for hours now, going over all the pieces I would need. I already knew what I needed for the inner mechanics of the regular part of the lightsabers. The hurdle I needed to jump was to figure out how to incorporate my blasters. I know it’s possible. I’ve seen my future self with them, and in some of my visions, I’ve seen Ezra with one like the sabers I’m trying to build. I’ve even taken apart my own blasters to try and figure this out. 

I knew that the crystal’s chambers had to be higher up on the hilts. The power cell and all the circuits would have to be in a different spot as well—as a pose to a normally built lightsaber. Everything else for that matter as well. The hilt would have to be a Lightfoil type if I wanted it to be a believable enough blaster, but only for its shape, not for the guard.

I’ve been in my small quarters for so long that Mando made me food.

Then I realized. I was probably doing too much thinking. Envision what you want in your mind and it will become so. Once I thought I had finally gotten the design down, it was time for assembly. I gathered all the specific parts in a line and closed my eyes. I felt confident in this design, so maybe this will turn out correctly. My hands moved the parts around.

[A/N: Just picture Ezra’s first lightsaber but the color is of the metal being chrome all the way around. And there’s two of them.]

When I opened my eyes I found exactly what I had envisioned. When I ignited them, I found that the color of the blades was purple. Interesting. The individuals that used a purple lightsaber generally shared an affinity with both the Light and Dark sides of the Force, which is true with myself. Hearing the hum was nice.

I got my practice stick just to practice with my less dominant hand. Maker knows I need to try to get a handle on both hands before I read anything in that book about Jar’Kai. However, I needed more space to do this.

After an hour, I was starting to have it down. Out of nowhere Mando asked, “What are you doing?” It almost frightened me.

“I’m trying to work with my less dominant hand so that when I handle my actual sabers in combat, I’d be used to handling both at once.”

“How do you even handle one of those…uh ” he blanked on the name.

“Lightsabers?” I answered him with a smile. I then got both of mine out. “These are in no way traditional. In fact, I’m pretty sure using a blaster would be very much frowned upon in the Jedi Order.” I put one of them in the holsters.

“Then why did you make them like that?”

“I have lived most of my life with a blaster. What you might think of as a guard, is actually the blaster function.” I set one of them to stun and fired it at a cup that just happened to be lying around. The laser was purple, like my saber. 

“Why is it purple?” 

“Because the blades are purple,” I explained as I ignited the same weapon. Then, I spun it around. Form IV techniques. My hands twirled the weapon around as my feet moved low to the ground. I became like water. The fluid movements sway me, moving me to different parts of the room. I tried some slashes. Both with the regular grip and the backhanded grip. 

“Mesh’la,” he muttered. Judging from its connotation when used as a nickname for me, and judging by how he said it now, I deduced that the word probably meant beautiful. I didn’t let that bother me. The motions took itself almost right to him. The saber stopped right in front of his helmet. I turned the weapon off.

“It is beautiful, isn’t it,” I agreed as I placed the weapon back in its holster. Sensing shock coming from Din, I knew I had been right about the word’s meaning.


End file.
